


sweet & sour

by misura



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Don't think this means I like you," Jack tells him, after.





	sweet & sour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> set somewhere during the Belial mission, more or less

Jack knows himself well enough to be aware that with anyone but David, this would feel very wrong.

Commanding officers don't fuck the men entrusted to their command, no matter how much they might want to, and no matter how sure they might be of their advances being welcome, and more than welcome.

With David, though - well, it feels just right. Anywhere else, any other time, their positions would be more or less reversed. David holds the King's favor, the King's eyes, the King's heart. The King's kingdom, one of these days, probably, if the King has his way - and when has the King ever not had his way? Anywhere else, David would be the one holding all the power.

Any other time, Jack wouldn't be able to give him orders, tell David _down, on your knees_ and be obeyed instantly, without a second thought. (He likes it when David calls him 'sir'.)

Any other time, David wouldn't look up at him as if Jack is the only person in the world who matters to him (as if Jack's already King). David wouldn't meet his mouth, half-open and almost eager, as if all this time, he's just been waiting for this, for Jack to be given power over him. For Jack to get him dirty.

Any other time, Jack would be embarrassed by how much he wants this, wants David under him and around him, wants to hear David cry out his name, as if nobody's ever done this to him before (as if nobody will ever be able to make him feel like this again - only Jack).

 

"Don't think this means I like you," Jack tells him, after.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," David says, sounding somewhere in between smug and blissed out happy. (Honestly, Jack feels kind of embarrassed for him. Sure, Jack's not bad at sex, but it's not like he's ever had any sort of incentive to get better at it than average.) "I mean Jack. I mean sir."

Jack imagines strangling him. "Shut the fuck up."

"Okay," is what comes out of David's mouth - "So can we at least snuggle now?" is the bit his body language adds, loud and clear, and Jack wonders if he can get away with an 'accidental' stabbing.

David starts snoring.

Jack decides that he hates his life. It's not a new realization, so it doesn't keep him from falling asleep - or wouldn't have, if only David's snoring hadn't been quite so loud.

As it is, he spends most of the night awake, thinking vengeful thoughts.


End file.
